


New Friends

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, I’m not even sorry, M/M, Puppy Kylo Ren, Puppy Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Leia and Shara bring their puppies, Poe and Kylo, over to meet each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Transformations
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s when Shara’s stopping by to visit that she brings her own puppy, Poe.   
  
Kylo’s still a puppy himself, and Leia’s trying to get him used to the idea of meeting other dogs. Kylo can’t say that he minds Shara — she’s pretty and nice and gives him scratches behind the ears. Plus, Han and Leia like her. There is that.   
  
Poe is a black and brown puppy, and he wags his tail happily. Kylo barks a greeting. Poe does the same.   
  
Kes, meanwhile, winces. “Here’s hoping that they get along. They’ve both got strong personalities, both of them.”  
  
Kylo can’t help but be offended by this, as much as he likes Kes. True, maybe he’s gone overboard at times, but he wants to take care of his humans. They just think he’s silly because he’s small.   
  
Shara elbows him, playfully. “Kes, dear, you’re being cynical. Kylo’s all bluster after all. Aren’t you, baby?” she says to Kylo in a cooing sort of voice that makes Kylo wonder if she’s taken leave of her senses. Why do humans do that?  
  
Poe trots up, tail wagging, and sniffs Kylo. Kylo isn’t going to lie that it does feel uncomfortable. The puppy’s too close in his personal space. He’s a beautiful little dog, at least. Black and brown, with brown eyes.   
  
The humans are talking while the puppies get to know each other. Kylo tells him (dogs can talk; it’s just that humans haven’t caught on yet) about Han and Leia, how Han has a cool car called the _Millennium Falcon,_ how Leia’s strong and brave even though her dad Anakin isn’t the best person. (Kylo can’t imagine anyone who’d want to treat Leia badly)  
  
Poe tells him about Shara and Kes. They’re like Han and Leia. Just calmer, and with better parents.   
  
For example.   
  
They talk a while, in languages that humans can’t understand, and Kylo is glad to have a new friend.


End file.
